general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Faith Rosco (Cynthia Preston)
Faith Rosco was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She was portrayed by Cynthia Preston from 2002 to 2005. Storylines Faith Rosco arrived in Port Charles in late 2002 to take down rival mobster, Sonny Corinthos. She partnered up with Ned Ashton, who blamed Sonny for the death of Kristina Cassadine. Ned soon became fed up with her, and ended their partnership. Rosco found a new partner in Sonny's new lawyer Ric Lansing. When Ric attempted to end his partnership with Faith, she did not want to let him go. Encouraged by their one night stand, Faith continued to pursue Ric, though he to rejected her advances at every turn. After realizing Ric had fallen in love and eloped with Elizabeth Webber, Faith tried to run her off. When she found out Elizabeth was pregnant, she tricked Elizabeth into a supposed meeting with Sonny, As Liz's back was turned, she pushed her down the stairs. Elizabeth had a miscarriage. Ric blamed Sonny. Faith continually tried to convince Ric he would not be happy with Elizabeth. She went as far as breaking into Ric and Liz's home to poison Liz. Elizabeth survived. Ric found out about what Faith did He set her up to confess while the PCPD listened in. To avoid going to prison, Faith made a deal with the FBI to bring down Lorenzo Alcazar. Part of the deal was to pose as Sonny's mistress. She turned on Sonny, and teamed up with Alcazar. The two planned to bring Sonny's ex-wife, Lily Rivera Corinthos, "back from the dead" to haunt him. The plan fell through. Faith begun working on her own plan, and at the next meeting of the five families, Faith had them all killed. She gloated about her accomplishment to Sonny, until Sonny informed her Jason survived the shooting. Faith panicked and offered to work with him against Alcazar. Sonny refused and pulled out his gun - but he could not seem to pull the trigger. Faith, next became involved with Luke Spencer, Skye Quartermaine, and their casino, The Haunted Star. After she won a poker game against Luke, she became a partner in the casino. Worried, Skye hired Justus Ward to protect Luke's ownership rights while he was out of town. It was revealed Justus and Faith had a past together. Justus had represented Faith's ex-boyfriend, and they had an affair. Faith's ex was convicted and killed in prison. She believed Justus intentionally sent her boyfriend to jail so that he could be with her. Justus denied this. Faith, went to Sonny to beg for her life. Through eavesdropping, she found he was the real father of Sam McCall's baby and planned to use it to her advantage. Sonny eventually came clean to his wife, Carly. Faith lost her leverage. Faith went to Alcazar to help her leave town. Alcazar secretly planned to blow up the yacht she was on and frame Jason and Sonny for her murder. Alcazar's plan failed when the PCPD found Faith alive in the harbor. She was arrested once again, and begged Justus to help her. Justus agreed, feeling the need to make up for their past. When a prison inmate stabbed Faith, she was rushed to General Hospital, and from there escaped. Justus hid her in the basement of the Quartermaine mansion. There, she confessed her love for Justus and they made love. Soon Faith met her end in March 2005 where she was shot and killed by an assassin hired by A.J. Quartermaine. She later made appearances as hallucinations made by Carly Corinthos, during her severe mental breakdown. Crimes Committed *Had one of her associates trash the plumbing in Carly's club to flood it 2003 *Had a stoned Zander Smith mess up Carly's club 2003 *Hired someone to shoot blanks at Carly and Sonny 2003 *Had her associate Fowler poison Carly's drink with the intent to rape her later 2003 *Kidnapped Courtney to set Jason up in order to deepen the rift between him and Sonny 2003 *Murder; poisoned and killed her grandmother to gain her inheritance 2003 *Hired an assassin to kill Sonny and Jason 2003 *Murder; poisoned the assassin when she botched the hit 2003 *Caused Sonny's accountant Benny to have a heart attack and die 2003 *Arrested for public indecency with Ned 2003 *Had a sniper fire shots at Courtney 2003 *Ran Courtney down with her car 2003 *Broke into Elizabeth Webber's studio and planted a snake 2003 *Pushed Elizabeth down the stairs causing her to miscarry her baby 2003 *Arrested for poisoning Elizabeth 2003 *Bought drugs from Lorenzo Alcazar 2003 *Kidnapped Dillon Quartermaine and coerced him into giving her an alibi for Elizabeth's hit-and-run 2003 *Arrested for Elizabeth's hit-and-run (not guilty) 2003; charges dropped *Helped Lorenzo Alcazar with his scheme to trick Sonny into thinking that Marcella was actually Sonny's late wife, Lily Corinthos 2003 *Arranged the massacre at the warehouse to take out the five families 2003 *Attempted murder; had her men throw Skye Quartermaine into the river 2003 *Held Justus Ward at gunpoint 2004 *Bribery; had Dr. Patricia Grimes drug Carly Corinthos during her stay at the Shadybrook Sanitarium 14, 2004 *Attempted to brainwash Carly into falling in love with Lorenzo Alcazar 2004 *Attempted to rape a drugged Jason Morgan 2004 *Ordered Zander to oversee the interception of one of Sonny and Jason's shipments and have them killed in the process 2004 *Told A.D.A. Ric Lansing that Zander shot Brian Beck when he really didn't 2004 *Vandalism; trashed Courtney Morgan's office at Pride-Phillips 2004 *Held a broken bottle up to Skye's throat, threatening to kill her 2004 *Held a knife up to Lorenzo Alcazar's throat, threatening to kill him if he didn't admit that he was the one who caused the explosion during Sonny and Carly's custody hearing 2004 *Arrested for laundering money through the Haunted Star Casino (guilty) 2004 *Kidnapped Jax and shot him in the leg; later arrested 2004 *Escaped police custody and hid out at the Quartermaines 2004 *Kidnapped Kristina Davis, Morgan Corinthos, and Michael Corinthos under the orders of A.J. Quartermaine 2005 *Held Brook Lynn Ashton captive 2005 Health and Vitals *Shot by Ric Lansing 2003 *Had a gun held up to her neck by Sonny Corinthos 31, 2003 *Assaulted by Courtney Matthews 17, 2003 *Committed to a mental facility under false pretenses by Jason Morgan 2004 *Almost thrown off the balcony of her hotel room by Jason 2004 *Almost killed by Jason upon her return to Port Charles 2004 *Shot by Jason 2005 *Almost smothered with a pillow by Justus Ward 2005 *Stabbed by a prison inmate 2005 *Shot and killed by a hitman hired by A.J. Quartermaine 9, 2005 See also *Rosco mob family References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Faith Rosco Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Alcazar mob family Category:2000s Category:LGBT characters Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Rosco mob family